Reencuentros
by UchihaDiana
Summary: One-Shot. Después de varios años en el extranjero Aki regresa a Neo Domino City. Ella ya lo tenía todo planeado dentro de su cabeza, aquel ansiado reencuentro con él y aquella confesión, pero siempre puede haber cambios ¡Yusei x Aki! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Wolas! Aquí vengo como siempre a fastidiar, aprovechando que ya empezaron las vacaciones subo éste pequeño trabajito recién salido del horno Word 2007 xD**

**Hn... pues como ya dije, aprovecho ahorita porque mañana es simplemente imposible y el lunes salgo de parranda con mis amigos de la escuela, al balneario y yo no sé nadar... ¡Me ahogo! DX ... Fotitos y demás en el Face, ¡busquen en mi perfil! Hago propaganda para más amigos... creo 8D**

**Jajaja entonces no me queda más que pedirles reviews y apoyo como siempre. Se les quiere, Adiós**

**Aclaraciones: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi (Creador original de Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters), editorial Shueisha, Katsumi Ono (Director del Anime), estudio Gallop y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por mero amor al arte y sin ningún tipo de interés lucrativo**

* * *

><p>~Reencuentros~<p>

No podía asimilar del todo su regreso a Neo Domino City después de tantos años de ausencia, era algo simplemente fantástico e impresionante y por supuesto que ella misma en hallaba deseosa y emocionada por el impactante reencuentro que tendría con su familia, con sus amigas que asintieron con ella a la Duel Academy, pero por sobretodo con Yusei, aquel amor que había aplazado por cumplir sus sueños; serle de ayuda a las personas por sus propios medios, con sus propias manos, tal y como él le había enseñado

Ya lo tenía todo planeado dentro de su cabeza, como si aquello hubiera sido sacado de una novela romántica, las mismas novelas que irónicamente despreciaba cuando era parte del Movimiento Arcadia, creyendo que "el amor que existía para todos" era una completa mentira inventada por las personas ingenuas y dependientes de afecto. Sonrió recordando aquella etapa de su vida, ahora bien en esos momentos comprendía que el verdadero amor si podía llegar a existir para cualquier persona, independientemente de su físico o su pasado, tan sólo era cuestión de darle tiempo al mismo tiempo

–Qué tonta era– rió avergonzada de sí misma mientras negaba con resignación. Dio un largo suspiro para después coger la última de sus prendas que yacía doblada sobre cama y llevarla luego dentro de su maleta rosada –¡Bien! Ahora todo está listo–

Caminó un par de pasos dentro de la habitación posándose frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, se examinó brevemente para después llegar a la conclusión de cuánto había cambiando; su cabello ahora más largo agarrado en un simple moño, sus gafas bastante modestas cubriéndole la vista y su bata blanca cayendo elegantemente sobre su ceñida figura. Toda una perfecta imagen para la Dr. Izayoi Aki

Después de unos cuantos minutos debatiendo sobre si su aspecto causaría impresión a su regreso en Japón, procedió a arreglarse para dormir, deshaciendo aquel aspecto bastamente profesional para regresar a ser la simple mujer que todas las noches se tumbaba en su cama para soñar con el reencuentro con sus amigos, su vida a futuro y demás cosas que pensaría una joven en ascenso

Su móvil sonó obligándola a regresar a su propia realidad, caminó de regreso al pequeño mueble al lado de la cama tomando con rapidez el pequeño aparato, checó el número en el identificador de llamadas confirmando que se trataba de una llamada a larga distancia desde casa de sus padres, sonrió alegremente al tiempo que abría la tapa y se llevaba el auricular al oído

–Hola, papá– saludó feliz de oír la voz de su progenitor. Era cierto que todos los días se comunicaban, por medio de mails o llamadas cortas, después de todo aunque fuera Senador no podía gastar dinero sin medida, y eso era algo que Aki siempre le recordaba como buena hija que era

–Aki, qué bueno oírte– le respondió Hideo al otro lado de la línea –Ésta vez sólo te llamo para preguntarte acerca de un mensaje que me fue mandado desde el hospital donde trabajas, como tenía tanta curiosidad me fue imposible dejarte un mensaje por el ordenador– comentó ansioso según pudo notar la duelista

–Está bien, papá– respondió recostándose cansada –El hospital me consiguió un traslado a Japón, al mismo hospital donde estuvo Haruka-chan, ¿recuerdas?–

–¡Claro que lo recuerdo, ahí estuviste cuando tu accidente en la D-Wheel!– respondió inmediatamente y con voz fuerte haciendo reír levemente a la pelirroja –¿Y entonces dime cuándo sales?–

–Mañana por la mañana, bastante temprano– informó rizando una punta de su cabello –Supongo que estaré en Neo Domino como al medio día… creo– añadió no muy convencida de sus cálculos

–De acuerdo, tu madre y yo te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto para ése entonces. Hasta entonces cuídate–

–Sí, adiós– se despidió cerrando la tapa del teléfono. Al cabo de unos segundos arrugó el ceño reprochándose mentalmente por no haber preguntado por su madre, ya llevaba algunos días que no podía hablar con ella, sus horarios nunca podían coincidir; también pensó en Haruka, después de comentarle a su padre su amistad con la pequeña Hideo se encargaba de recolectarle información de ella para pasársela. Y finalmente, su último pensamiento como siempre fue aquel muchacho de cabellos negros, por él más que nada se hallaba deseosa –Yusei…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Qué le vaya bien, Dr. Aki– se despidió una de las tantas enfermeras fuera de turno que habían acudido al aeropuerto –Por usted es que pude seguir con mi trabajo–

–No ha sido nada en verdad, tan sólo te pasé las palabras que ésa persona me dijo–

–Estoy segura que ésa persona es muy importante para usted, me alegro–

–Sé que tú también puedes encontrar a alguien así–

"_Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por el hangar número dos. Repito…"_

–Parece que ya va siendo hora. Nos vemos, cuídense mucho– sonrió alzándole la mano a sus camaradas para después comenzar a andar por el sitio indicado

–¡Por favor cuídese mucho, Dr. Aki!– chillaron las demás mujeres de trajes rosados

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cerró los ojos acomodándose en el respaldo del asiento, en momentos como esos donde no tenía que revisar pacientes ni documentos era el instante perfecto para pensar en sus amigos, después de todo, ellos eran su medicina para el estrés, depresión y soledad. Su primera imagen fueron los pequeños gemelos, aunque al ver unas cuantas fotos de ellos sabía que lo de "pequeños" ya no les quedaba, Ruka iba a con todas de ser una hermosa chica, tan sólo de leer por mail cómo algunos de sus compañeros se ensimismaban con ella le hacía sentir orgullosa, como una hermana mayor, y lo mismo pasaba con Rua que ya había conseguido entrar en una pro-ligue; Crow fue el siguiente, suponía que a esas alturas él ya estaría en Neo Domino con los ya no tan pequeños niños que Martha cuidaba, eso le hacía sentirse tranquila, sabía que hasta su llegada el pelinaranja cuidaría bien de Yusei, aunque él técnicamente no le necesitase; y tan sólo Jack sería el que tardase más tiempo en regresar, su meta a largo plazo de ser el World King apenas comenzaba con fuerza. Los extrañaba, a todos

Escuchó vagamente la voz de una azafata dando instrucciones a los demás pasajeros, supuso que se trataba de los cinturones de seguridad por cómo el avión comenzaba a descender, ya estarían llegando al aeropuerto. Tan pronto poner los pies sobre el asfalto y dar gracias a Dios entró a las salas de espera esperando ver alguna mata de hebras rojizas pertenecientes a su madre o tal vez a su padre sonriéndole con los brazos extendidos, más no vio a ninguno de los dos

–Tal vez todavía no hayan llegado…– reflexionó sentándose en las bancas dispuesta a esperarlos

–Aki– le llamó una voz masculina. No supo si fue el susto de que alguien le llamase por detrás cuando ésta estaba inmersa en su mente o que el timbre de voz le llegase más allá de los oídos, sólo supo que soltó la agarradera de su maleta haciendo que cayera al suelo haciendo un sonido seco para después girarse con brusquedad en busca de la persona que le llamaba –Tampoco tienes que asustarte– bromeó sonriéndole

–Yu-Yusei…– soltó en susurro

–Es bueno ver que estás bien, Aki– comentó mirándola con ternura

–¿Pero qué estás…?– atinó a preguntar con asombro aún sin creerse tener al duelista frente a ella, como tantas veces soñó tras su despedida

–Tus padres me llamaron contándome que regresabas y me pidieron que fuese yo quien te recogiera– explicó calmadamente atinando que la reacción de su compañera era normal después de varios años sin verse cara a cara –Sí que has cambiado, te ves bien– alagó

–Gr-Gracias– sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas –Tú también te ves bien– añadió

–Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vamos?– cuestionó tomando la maleta y otra gran bolsa con la que venía cargando la chica

–Sí, claro– asintió levantándose de la banca para seguirlo. Meditó por unos segundos y con pequeños indicios de frustración que todo lo que había planeado el día anterior después de enterarse de su traslado se había ido al trasto, pero que él fuera especialmente por ella aún si hubiera sido un encargo de su padre, era bien una buena compensación por su pérdida de tiempo –Yusei– llamó deteniéndose

–¿Qué pasa?– inquirió confuso mientras la examinaba, específicamente la sonrisa de paz que adornaba sus labios, muy bonita

–Yusei, yo te… amo verte de nuevo– comentó sonrojada

–Yo también, Aki– sonrió al cabo de unos segundos de comprender el mensaje. Su relación siempre había sido diferente de todas las demás, y era bastante claro que una confesión por parte de cualquiera, también tendría que ser diferente de las demás, una revelación que sólo ellos dos pudieran comprender, un mensaje ni tan oculto tal vez –Vamos, hacia un nuevo futuro, Aki–

–¡Sí!– correspondió abrazándosele del brazo que llevaba menos carga. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, pues después de todo su vínculo siempre había sido fuerte desde un principio


End file.
